Diary Entries From Hell
by sprite-remix2121
Summary: Hermione has problems and she won't be turning up at Hogwarts for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She is sent to a place similar to hell where she explains her thoughts every day in a diary entry. Note that the whole story isn't her Diary entries.


~*~Diary Entries From Hell ~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
It has been awhile since I have written to you. Since I have shared the many thoughts that lurk in my insensitive, uncaring, and heartless thoughts. But now that I am here, I guess I should start writing since I will have a lot of free time on my hands. Besides who ever said your worst nightmare would be a pleasurable encounter?  
  
Much Love,  
Hermione  
  
It was the winter of 1980 when 16 year old, Hermione Granger, was forced into the back of a yellow taxi that was parked outside of 114 Gail Drive. She put up a fight, screaming and struggling against her father's firm grasp on her. Behind them was a petite woman who kept to herself, tears in her eyes, but straining to get out. Hermione gave up and was pushed back into the seat. Her father, Mr. Granger, slammed the door after her, glaring at her as though irritated yet depressed. Hermione looked at her two parents from the other side of the glass through tears that fell freely onto her already tearstained face.  
  
Another man, short and stubby, walked beside the cab and waited as Mr. Granger slid a 20-dollar bill into his hand. He then entered the car, started the ignition, and started to drive away down the street. Hermione looked through the back window, still crying, at her parents. When they reached the first light and turned right, she shifted her position, looking intently into the passing scenery unaware of the stares of the taxi driver in the rear view mirror. She drifted into a deep sleep that took her far away from her reality.  
  
~*~"Run, Hermione, run!"  
  
"I want to, Zeke, I do, but my heart can't, I can't. I can't leave you hear by yourself for them to eat!"  
  
He caressed her cheek delicately, brushing away a fallen tear, "I love you, babe, but it's either you or me. And since love makes you do crazy things, I want you to run and get out of here. I'll stall them as much as I can." He kissed her tenderly, "Please, do this for me." She nodded silently, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he paused as they heard footsteps approaching around the corner, "Go, Hermione, now."  
  
They kissed roughly hurrying their plan and as soon as he let her go, she ran off darting behind an alleyway. She cried out loud as more tears fell out of her eyes when she heard a distant scream from Zeke. They got him and now they were going to get her. She banged her fist against an empty garbage can letting it echo into the night. She froze abruptly as she heard footsteps come her way. She prayed quietly, squeezing her eyes closed horrified. "Please, God, please, God.don't let them get me, not now," she whispered.  
  
"Ah, my precious, are you ready yet to face your doom?" came a mystifying voice. Hermione screamed as loud as she could as she opened her eyes to see in front of her, her worst nightmare. He smirked, "Young Zeke was."~*~  
  
Hermione woke up with a sudden jolt in her stomach. Sweat dripped onto her body's surface as she rested her head on the car seat. Her eyes traveled all over the inside of the car. "Are you okay, Miss.?"  
  
"Yeah," she lied.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the small taxi pulled up in front of a large brick building, London's Mental Institution. Hermione exited the car with tears in her eyes and walked inside up to the counter desk. She looked around observing everything around her. "Excuse me, m'am, how may I help you?"  
  
She looked at the small plump woman that somehow reminded her about her cab driver. She shook the thought off. "I need to sign in."  
  
The lady grabbed a sheet, "Full name?"  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger."  
  
She rummaged through a couple of files and finally pulled out a packet of paper and handed it to her. "Just sign at the bottom and we will show you up to your room."  
  
She looked over the papers that were all about her and her problems. She frowned as she read over a certain line, "Excuse me, but I never tried to commit suicide."  
  
"That is something you will discuss with Mrs. Crofter."  
  
"Yes, I understand, but I don't wanna sign anything that isn't true."  
  
"M'am just sign and you will talk it over with Mrs. Crofter."  
  
Hermione mumbled something under her breath as she signed the paper and shoved it into the plump lady's pudgy hand. She glared at the patient and took it, leading her up to a level where many girls her age were huddled together. They all stared at Hermione with curious expressions as her and the lady past by towards an office area where she was handed over to a nurse who smiled down at Hermione.  
  
"Welcome Miss. Granger. Let me show you to your room." Hermione sauntered after her not happy to be there at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Next chapter I will have Hermione settle in and everything. I'm not going to say anything else because I wish not to spoil things!  
  
Love, Sprite_remix2121 


End file.
